Sonic: Dark Returning
by 369destroyer
Summary: The world of Sonic the Hedgehog has had many threats, but not all of them are remembered by the ones living there. Sonic, Shadow and Silver all lost friends to this mysterious enemy, but who is it, and how can they stop it? Each will have to use all their skills to find out. (On hiatus)
1. Corruption

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are owned by Sega. I own nothing.

* * *

**SONIC**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog, a strange being who has become a legend in his world. At first he just defeated Eggman's robots on a regular basis, but has become powerful enough to take down god-like entities. He has been on many adventures and beaten every foes in his way, making friends along the way. But some adventures are forgotten, and enemies left in the dust. One of these foes wishes to rise again, and is ready to hunt the hedgehog down. Best part is, Sonic doesn't even remember him, and will not know just who he is facing till it is too late.

This is the start of Sonic's next adventure. It's just about four days after his 17th birthday party, where Eggman interrupted with his Time Eater scheme. After that everybody had stuff to do leaving Sonic alone for a while. Sonic wouldn't mind so much, except he started getting bored with the silence. With Eggman now trapped outside of time things have been pretty peaceful the last few days so Sonic just wanted something to happen. While relaxing out in the forest somebody finally shows up, the Babylon Rogues.

"So Sonic," Said Jet, "If you have this much free time, maybe you can put it to some use."

"Finally something," Said Sonic with a smirk, "So you guys want a race? Bring it on, tell me when and where."

"Well Sonic," Wave said with a smile, "We'll meet in Metal City in one hour."

"Alright," Said Sonic, "I'll be there waiting once you guys show up"

Sonic then rushed to get his Extreme Gear ready. He knew that running on foot he could go faster, but Sonic wanted a challenge and he always found the dear fun to use. He got all the equipment needed for the race then ran down to Metal City, where he was quite early, so he just sat and waited at their usual starting line. Once the Rogues showed up they got in line, ran forwards and jumped on the gear to start the race. Sonic wished Knuckles or Tails were there, but Knuckles had to Guard his precious Master Emerald, and Tails had a secret project going on. The race was going smoothly with Sonic nearly neck and neck with Jet, with Sonic staying just ahead. He looks back to taunt Jet a bit but notices Storm acting strangely. Storm rushes forward with a boost and was aiming a hard punch at Jet. Sonic, shocked by this, hits Jet out-of-the-way to take the hit. Sonic loses a ton of gold rings after the hit.

"Storm!?" cried Jet in surprise, "What do you think you are doing."

It was then Wave started acting strangely too, she started swinging at Sonic with her Wrench. Sonic dodges all the attack, but was extremely confused.

"Jet," said Sonic, "I think we should stop this race and see what is wrong with Wave and Storm"

Then out of nowhere Jet started to attack Sonic as well, trying to kick him of his gear. Sonic had no choice but to get off the extreme gear and run away on foot. As Sonic ran from the rogues, he wondered if Eggman had finally gotten back into the time stream. He was the only person Sonic could think of at the moment who would do this. Sonic then rushed to find Tails and Knuckles to help him investigate what was going on.

* * *

**SHADOW**

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog has just started a mission for G.U.N. to find a criminal by the name of Fang the Sniper who had recently been seen in the still ruined areas of Westopolis. Shadow hated to come back to this place, and to make matters worse they are competing with the Chaotix for the capture, the Chaotix being after the bounty on his head. Shadow had Rouge and Omega with him so he felt confident that if the Chaotix got in the way they could handle, though he knew Espio could be a real threat if he wanted to. Shadow just wanted to find Fang and leave the city behind again.

"So Vector," Said Shadow annoyed by the trio's presence there, "I'll allow you to come along but remember, you get in the way and you will regret it."

"Is that a threat, Shadow?" Said Vector getting enraged

"No," Shadow said, "A promise."

Soon after that Fang fires at them from the top of one of the few still standing buildings in the area, luckily Omega blocked the bullet from Shadow. Fang then runs away to another place with Rouge on his tail, follows by Charmy after being thrown by Vector. Fang keeps firing backwards at the two but his aim is a bit off while he runs. Eventually he runs off the edge of the building and Shadow catches him and arrests him. The Purple weasel doesn't seem worried though.

"So, do you guys really think you caught me?" Fang said with an ominous smile on his face.

"Shut up already," Said Shadow,"You're caught and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Nothing _I_ can do," Said Fang.

Suddenly Vector attacks Shadow. Shadow dodges the attack only for Omega to hit him from behind. Espio helps Shadow to his feet.

"Shadow, whats going on," Asked Espio as he dodges Vector's attack

"I have no idea, but _he_ knows," Shadow says as he points at the handcuffed weasel getting away. Before they can go after them Rouge throws a bomb down at Shadow, but Espio kicks it away before detonation. Charmy then removes the cuffs from Fang's hands and goes with him. Espio and Shadow rush to pursue him, but Omega blocks the way. Shadow looks at Espio, they both nod and go back to back to prepare to fight their somehow corrupted friends.

* * *

**SILVER**

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog was on a mission, he wished to find the Time Stones he recently heard about. He had a theory that if he could find them he could come back and aid Sonic and the gang when he they need him. The future was pretty peaceful now and he is proud of all the work he did to get it like that, so he is not about to let his work go to waste. Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit even offered to help him, bringing Blaze and Big along with, so he had a large search party. Silver heard from Sonic that the stones were on Little Planet, which is about to have its once a year appearance soon.

"Amy, you've been to Little Planet before, you mind guiding us?" Asked Silver politely

"I'll try," Said Amy, "Though I was mostly just dragged all over the place by Metal Sonic so I might get lost us now and then."

As they waited for the planet to appear Silver noticed Blaze looked unnerved by something. Silver had a bad feeling something was happening as well but had no idea what. Silver kept a look out until sun down, and eventually only him and Blaze are awake.

"Blaze you feel it too right?" Silver asked Blaze

"Yes I do," Answered Blaze, "Whatever it is, it is definitely a threat we should get ready for."

But as they say that Big the Cat wakes up and both of them know whatever it is they are sensing, it affected Big. He slammed his fists down and the duo barely dodge the attack. Big keeps attacking until Amy gets up and knocks him out with her hammer.

"What the heck is wrong with you Big," Said Amy, "That was not like you"

Then Cream and Cheese get up and they seem affected as well, then Big starts to get up as well. Silver pushes them back with psychokinesis and tells the girls to run. Amy and Blaze look at each other than agree that they will stay and help Silver fight them off. Whatever was happening they needed to stop Big and Cream before they did something they would regret. Big charged at them and then Blaze kicked him back down. Cream then flies in and Silver stops her and throws her to the ground along with Cheese. But after an hour of knocking them down, Blaze, Amy and Silver all started to feel exhausted. Silver knew they had to run away for now, as much as he hated it. He brought the two close to him then grabs their arms.

"It's time for a tactical retreat," He said as he flew up into the sky to get away. As he flew he wondered what could have caused something like this to happen. He thought of all the enemies he could remember and nobody could corrupt multiple lifeforms like this. All he could do was hope that somebody had an idea of a culprit.


	2. Is it Eggman?

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are owned by Sega. I own nothing.

* * *

**SONIC**

* * *

Sonic ran from base to base trying to find where Eggman might be hiding. Sonic had to know if this involved Eggman so that he could ask him a few questions. Sonic searched base after base but with no avail. Sonic ended up at Angel Island after a full day of searching. He was almost afraid to go look for Knuckles due to what happened to the Rogues. Sonic then hears an explosion and rushes to it. There he sees Knuckles fighting somebody, and it looks like one of Eggman's E-Series robots, it was black and was hovering, had two large arms that fires beams right at Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic, how about a little help here!" Yelled Knuckles at the top of his lungs. Sonic then rushes in and homing attacks the machine stunning it so that Knuckles and punch it hard. The robot flies into a cliff side where it gets back up. it immediately aims at Knuckles and fires at him with a large laser. Knuckles is sent flying into the air and the robot prepares for a second shot. Sonic runs up to it and kicks it into the ground, then runs to catch Knuckles before he crashes into a pillar. He was out cold and bruised all over, he seemed critically injured. The robot gets up and starts to try attacking Sonic with the beam as well, Sonic then realizes he needed to make sure Knuckles was alright so he ran to go see with Tails what Knuckles needs to recover. He runs and jumps off the island before the Robot can even react. Sonic was able to land safely on a nearby beach and he proceeded to run to Tails' workshop. But a pair of strange people attack him on his way there, a bird who resembles Jet a bit and a large yellow bear.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Asked Sonic, "Get out of our way"

"Oh Sonic, you don't remember us?!" Asked the bird seeming insulted

"Calm down Bean," Said the bear in a calm voice, "Lets just beat this hedgehog up and be done with it."

"So," Said sonic setting Knuckles down carefully, "You guys are working for whatever possessed the Babylon Rogues huh?"

"I have no idea who those guys are," Said Bean, "But if they were corrupted, your probably right."

"Well then," Sonic said with a smirk, "I guess you guys will be answering my questions then."

Sonic rushes at Bean but he flies up to dodge it leaving a cherry bomb below him. It detonates and Sonic is sent flying into a tree. Sonic jumps off the tree and hits Bean and the bear with homing attacks. Bean then starts throwing bombs like crazy and the bear steps back for his own safety. Sonic is able to stay ahead of the explosions and then hits Bean with a Sonic Wind attack. The Bear runs over and hits Sonic from behind knocking him down.

"Nice job Bark," Said Bean excitedly,"Now finish him off!"

Bark walked over to Sonic ready to attack him, but then something attacked him from behind with a homing attack, then afterwards hit Bean. It knocked them out instantly, and Sonic couldn't believe who he was seeing.

* * *

**SHADOW**

* * *

Shadow and Espio have fought for a while. Neither one of them wanted to hurt their friends, but they wanted to try figuring out what is happening to them. Omega firing missiles and Rouge dropping bombs has proven itself quite annoying, especially with Vector keeping the pressure on to keep them from escaping the explosions.

"Shadow," Said Espio, "I hate to say this, but we should probably leave, they are not staying down and Fang probably knows more about this than us. Besides I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"Damn," cursed Shadow, "I hate to admit it but your right, we need to capture that weasel"

The duo run away to catch up with Fang. Espio's speed and agility impressed Shadow quite a bit. Though Shadow wished he had an emerald at the moment so he could just warp them to wherever Fang is hiding, then again he had no idea where he was to begin with. Shadow couldn't wait to get his hands on Fang and squeeze everything he knows out of him. Espio on the other hand was still worried about Charmy, wondering why he brought the kid with him. He is only 6 and this worries him greatly. Espio knows Shadow has much more of a violent streak than himself, so is ready to stop him if he starts to get rash. As they run through the ruins of Westopolis they eventually find a place Fang might be hiding, it's a large hole in the rubble that looks like a person could hide in.

"Lets sneak in quietly," Said Espio, "If we take him by surprise we can more easily scare him and get what we need from him."

"Why don't we just blow this wide open and scare the hell out of him that way," suggested Shadow.

"You Fool," Said Espio as quietly as he could, "If we do that we might hurt Charmy."

"Tch, fine," Shadows scoffed, "We'll do it your way."

They jump into the hole to start looking for Fang and Charmy only to see something has tunneled it's way through the rubble and down underground. The tunnel was steep so Shadow and Espio slide down. Shadow started to wonder what could dig a tunnel like this, he thought about Eggman being a suspect, but he is not exactly subtle enough to stay this well hidden. Then at the end of the tunnel they meet with Fang in what looks like an abandoned lab. Fang has a large turret aimsed at them while Charmy seems to be searching for something up in the higher areas of the lab.

"You see this guys," Said Fang, "This is the weapon that will kill you both in an instant. I hope your ready for a fight."

* * *

**SILVER**

* * *

Silver, Blaze, and Amy land in an abandoned Island base, Prison Island. Silver sits up against a tree to rest up, he used up a lot of energy to carry himself and the girls away from there. He felt guilty for not being able to stop Big, Cream, and Cheese from succumbing to whatever hit them.

"Silver," said Blaze, "Your arms injured pretty badly, we should wrap it up."

Silver knew she was right, he took a blow or two and one of them fractured his arm. He was hoping to keep it hidden so that they could focus on the trouble at hand, but it seems Blaze is far to perceptive for him to fool.

"It'll be fine," Silver said, "There is no time to focus on me, we need to figure out what is causing all of this."

"COme on Silver," Amy nagged, "We can't let you just stay hurt like this, let's go find something to wrap it up with. I'm pretty sure inside the prison there are some first aid kits scattered everywhere."

Amy then runs over to the prison to gather the supplies they would need to help Silver recover. Silver tried to stop her but Blaze reassured him that she would be fine. The two of them sat and waited for Amy till a large robot attacked them, to be precise, the Death Egg Robot.

"Oh ho ho," Eggman said from the inside of the machine. "Look what we have here."

"Eggman!" screamed Silver, "You're the one behind all of this!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," said Eggman, "But if it is what I think it is them I better eliminate you both"

The robots arms both fly forward. Silver and Blaze dodge the attack. Silver uses his psychokinesis to grab a nearby tree and throw it at him, but the robot seems unaffected. Blaze flies forward covered in fire but the robot smacks her to the ground. Silver knew this robot had to have a weak point, Eggman always left a weak point on his machines for one reason or another. But then a ray of hope shines on them when somebody hits the machine from behind knocking it on it's face. The machine struggles to get back up as the mysterious creature punches down on it breaking it open. Silver never met this guy before, but was sure he could be trusted.


End file.
